One Minute Till Midnight
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: Ichigo and his friends decide to have a bit of fun with the Ouija board. But what Ichigo doesn't relise is a demon is now following him and haunting Ichigo. IchigoxHichigo, HichigoxIchigo,


**I got this Idea for the story after watching the "When Ghosts Attack" series. I might change Ichigo around. Y'know just so he's not a Shinigami/Soul Reaper. ^^ Hope you like it. YOSH EKAZOU!**

**Pairing:** IchigoxHichigo (well... kinda)

**Genre:** Paranormal/Spiritual, Horror, (Maybe) Angst,

**Disclaimer: **I DO** NOT **OWN THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS USE WITH IN THIS STORY.

* * *

A candle light flickered in the darkened room. Three teenagers sat around a black board, with letters written all over it. They all had their hands resting on a pointer of some kind.

One of them spoke. "I don't think this is a good idea" he whispered.

"Oh. Ichigo. It's only a piece of wood, Right Uryu?" A girl told.

"Plus. If something was to happen we can just stop" Uryu nodded.

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Fine. Lets get this done"

Uryu looked at the girl. "What time is it? Oriheme"

Oriheme looked at her watch "Five till twelve" she answered.

Uryu smiled. "Then lets begin"

Oriheme and Ichigo nodded as they all placed their hands on the pointer.

After silence Uryu asked first. "Is there any spirit in the room now?"

A few seconds after he asked. The pointer began to drift across the board and land on YES.

Ichigo swallowed nervously.

"Are you a nice spirit?" Oriheme asked next.

Instantly the pointer moved to NO.

All of their eyes widened as fear crawled around them.

It was now Ichigo's turn to ask. He brought up his courage to ask the simplest question. "What is your name?"

The pointer stood idle for several seconds. It then slid to the following:

_ NO - NAME_

Ichigo, Uryu and Oriheme all looked at each other. Debating on who to ask the spirit next.

Uryu nodded, insisting he'll ask. "What do you want here?"

Suddenly the pointer flipped, making all of them remove their hands. Then, all eyes watched as the pointer spelt out a word.

_ICHIGO_

Uryu and Oriheme turned their heads slowly to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes where wide in terror. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when he was flung back. Ichigo ended up hitting the wall. Knocking him out. Last thing he heard was a cold, echo of a sinister cackle.

* * *

Ichigo re-awoke the next day. He sat up and looked around. _'my room?'_

Instantly, A small girl with dark blonde hair rushed over.

"Ah. Onii-Chan. Thank god you're awake. You feeling sick or anything?" she asked. Place a hand on Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo blinked then smiled. Happy that his sister is worried. He lifted his siblings hand away. "I'm fine Yuzu" he told and just as he stood up he winced slightly from a twinge in his back.

"Careful Ichigo" Yuzu warned and sat Ichigo back down. She sighed. "I don't know what you and your friends did last night. But whatever it was, it seems bad. Don't do it again"

Ichigo chuckled softly. "I wont" he promised.

"Good" Yuzu said. "Dad wants to talk to you about something" She added.

Ichigo looked at Yuzu in confusion. "About what?"

Yuzu shrugged her shoulders. "No clue. But whatever it is. Dad isn't happy about it"

Ichigo nodded "Can he come in here and talk?" He asked.

"Maybe. I'll go get him. One second" Yuzu excused and left.

Ichigo sighed and laid back rubbing his face. "What have I got my self into" he muttered to himself and heard his bedroom door open. Ichigo looked up at saw his Dad.

Folded arms, narrowed eyes and a twitchy leg indicates he is one pissed off Dad.

Ichigo sat up quickly and stared at his Dad silently.

"Ichigo. What did you and your friends get up to last night?" Dad asked angrily, like he already knew.

Ichigo hesitantly answered. "We... um... played a game"

"What kind of game?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Just a... board game" Ichigo replied.

"A board game?" Dad repeated.

"A board game" Ichigo nodded.

"Okay" His Dad leaned. face to face with Ichigo. "What's the name of this... Board. Game?"

Ichigo swallowed and looked away. "The Ouija Board"

Instantly. Dad scowled. "Do you know the consequences of what you have done?!"

Ichigo jumped back and shook his head. "N-No. I just thought it was just a game"

"Well you thought wrong! Because of what you have done. You've not only put yourself at risk, You've also put your family in danger too" Dad scolded.

Ichigo felt guilt claw at him. "Sorry" he whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this Ichigo" his Dad told and headed for the door. "When we get enough money we'll call for a priest to come out. For now you don't leave this room unless School. Bathroom or dinner" he said and left. Closing the door hard.

Ichigo flinched and sighed. He laid down on his side. He turned his brown eyes to look at the clock_** [23:59]**_ Ichigo closed his eyes. _'I have a bad feeling about this'_ he thought and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo shivered when his room suddenly grew cold. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

It was dark but Ichigo managed to recognize the furniture.

But as his eyes searched on thing stood in the corner of his room. Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes.

his vision was blurred and fazed. He could make out the shape of a body, White. All white.

Ichigo tried to look at the figures face but all he could see was a blur and a deep contrast.

Ichigo shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he looked again. Ichigo's vision was back to normal and the mysterious figure was gone.

Ichigo stood up and realised the room is no longer cold. He shrugged it off and stepped into his mini bathroom.

he turned on the light and stumbled to the sink. Ichigo turned on the taps and got a handful of cold water and splashed it over his face.

"Must be going insane" Ichigo mumbled and reached for a towel and dried his eyes.

**_"Or are you"_ **Whispered a dark echo from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo froze in place, with the towel still blocking his sight. Phobia and panic stabbed his gut. Ichigo could hear his own heart beat echo with in him.

_'Behind me... I-Its right there... '_ Ichigo thought and swallowed, bringing up his courage.

The moment he looked up into the mirror. The brown eyes set on the reflection of a sadistic grin and cold, sharp, black and golden eyes. Staring at him with a lust for his soul.

Ichigo was about to speak but before he could the figure wrapped cold and pale hands around his neck and mouth.

* * *

**Yay. One Chapter done! But its on a cliffy-hangy :D. **

**Review it if you like. I love reading them an replying ^^.**

**By Luna **

**Kawaii~**


End file.
